


A Night on the Mountain

by Sinister_Miss_Fister



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinister_Miss_Fister/pseuds/Sinister_Miss_Fister
Summary: Several months into his mission, Link is wandering the Hebra Moutains as a snow storm is approaching. His Shiekah Slate malfunctioning due to the weather, his only option is the nearby cabin of one of his new friends.
Relationships: Link/Selmie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	A Night on the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of smut I've ever written, so I wanted to make it a Zelda fic. Zelda is my favourite game franchise, so why not, right? Set before the end of the main story. Enjoy!

Selmie finished stirring her stew into her bowl, and threw another log onto the fire. As she returned to her bed to enjoy her dinner, she cast her gaze to the window, and to the dark skies beyond. Even if the sun wasn't about to set for another day, the skies would still be dark, as a fierce snow storm was about to hit. She prayed that anyone else on Hebra Mountain tonight had shelter. Selmie had been living on the mountain long enough to become familiar with these kinds of storms, and she was expecting to wake up to half a metre of fresh snow in the morning. Her cabin was well insulated, so she was able to relax in just her white long sleeve shirt, and a pair of pants. She was still wearing her small purple scarf; a gift from her mother that she kept on most of the time.

Her hands became a little too warm, returning her thoughts to her present location, and the bowl of stew she was holding. She set the bowl on the table at the foot of her bed, and made herself comfortable by sitting against the wall. She grabbed her book, and continued from where she left off, pausing for a spoonful of stew every now and then.

Growing up, Selmie had always heard stories about the "Great Calamity." She never really understood the exact nature of the enemy who supposedly attacked Hyrule Castle, possibly because nobody in her life actually knew. It was also equally likely that somebody had told her, but one of her many shield surfing wipe outs had knocked that information right out of her mind. Still, she enjoyed reading about the history of Hyrule, from journals that dated to before the Calamity, to some of the more ancient legends. Some told tales about ancient heroes who traveled to distant lands and across great seas, others told of people who lived on a floating island in the sky where everyone rode giant birds. Her favourite was one legend where a young man was cursed to turn into a wolf, and traveled through shadows with the help of a mischievous imp. She chuckled as she reminded herself of those tales.

_Where do people come up with that stuff?_

In her travels up and down the mountain, Selmie had managed to find a couple of books here and there that were still in good condition. It also helped that she had a Rito friend who would trade with her every two weeks. Misa, the owner of the Slippery Falcon store in Rito village, would always make sure to check on the young Hylian, making sure she was well stocked on food and other supplies, even bringing her a few romance books from the Gerudo, both the heartfelt and exotic genres. More than once, Misa had asked Selmie why she doesn't just move into the village.

_"We have more than enough space for one Hylian. You wouldn't be a bother."_

_"Thank you Misa," Selmie had said, "but I'm just not much of a people person. Plus, I like being on the mountain. It keeps me on my toes, and when the weather is clear, I have the best view in Hyrule. I can sometimes see all the way to the Dueling Peaks!"_

Selmie had gotten so lost in her book and her own thoughts, she hadn't even noticed her bowl was empty until she nearly knocked it off her table. She set her book down and got up to get a second helping. As she was filling her second bowl, she heard three hard knocks against her door. The storm would soon be raging hard outside, as she expected, so to make sure she wasn't hearing things, she paused for a moment and listened. Sure enough, three more knocks came a moment later.

_Who in the name of Hylia would be out on the mountain in this weather?_

==============================================================================

Link was starting to get angry. 

It wasn't enough that he was trudging through ankle deep snow during the beginning of a storm, but that severe storm meant that the map on the Shiekah Slate had stopped working. Without the map function, he also couldn't select a Travel Gate to warp to. Even if he couldn't get off the mountain, he had no objections to waiting out this storm in one of the shrines, but he was too far from any of the shrines he had already found. He also considered making camp in the cavern that housed the Hebra Great Skeleton, where he was coming from, but that would mean freehand climbing down the slope of a mountain in a blizzard, and Link didn't need to be a wilderness expert to know that was a terrible idea.

His only hope was to head to Selmie's Spot. The former shield surfer's cabin was near the top of the mountain, and even if she didn't let him in, there was a good enough cave close by that also housed a shrine.

It had been four months since Link had woken up in the Shrine of Resurrection. The spirits of Urbosa and Revali have been freed, and Link had decided to explore the mountain some more before continuing on his quest. He had first met Selmie about a month ago. Link had taken a wrong turn while looking for the Flight Range and the Rito Warrior Teba, and wound up climbing all over the mountain looking for the damn thing. (He was quite angry with himself when he learned how close it was to Rito Village.) Selmie had offered him some supplies and directions to get off the mountain safely. She also took some time to teach shield surfing to him. It had seemed like such a simple idea, and he was surprised he hadn't thought of it himself. 

_Who knows, maybe I did. Maybe I invented shield surfing long before the Calamity._

Link had yet to fully recover his memories, and in the most literal way, felt incomplete. It was still hard for him to fully believe. 

_I had a life long before all of this. What was I like? Did the Princess and I know each other before I was appointed as her Knight?_

In the memories he had recovered, it always seemed like the Princess was either annoyed by his presence, or jealous of the constant praise he was given for being "The Chosen Hero." It was an idea that sometimes kept him up at night; the idea that he might have been a completely different person before the Calamity. 

_Even if we didn't get along, even if you hated me, I promise, I will save you, Zelda!_

It was that desire to see the Princess safe again that lit a fire in his soul, and allowed him to push through the snow. While his Rito crafted snow gear was keeping him from freezing to death on the spot, this storm was testing its limits. 

Thankfully, through the whirling snow and bone chilling wind, Link spotted a familiar cabin, and saw the unmistakable glow of a fire inside. With his stamina reaching its peak, the Hylian Champion reached the front door, and gave it three good, hard knocks. When there was no response, he gave the door another trio of knocks. 

This time, the door swung open.

==============================================================================

Bracing for the cold, Selmie tried to slowly open the door, but the force of the wind caused it to fly out of her grip. Across the threshold stood a familiar blonde Hylian.

"Link?" 

"H-h-hello, S-s-s-Selmie. May I c-come in?" Link nearly had to shout to be heard over the wind, but Selmie could still make out what he said, and immediately pulled him inside, pushing the door closed and locking it again once he was in.

"What the hell were you doing out there?" Selmie asked, as she rushed to grab some extra blankets for her guest. "I know you're not used to the mountain, but you need to plan your trips a little better." Link sat himself down on the chair at Selmie's table, and as he got comfortable with the blankets, Selmie decided to hand him her bowl of stew.

After a few spoonfuls, Link finally responded. "I didn't think I would get stuck up here. I was just passing through, doing some work."

Those words sounded familiar to Selmie, so she decided to do some digging. "You said that last time you were here. What kind of work are you doing?" Selmie was annoyed at Link's recklessness, but she liked the other Hylian, and was genuinely concerned.

Link considered her question. One the one hand, he figured that the matter of destroying Calamity Ganon and saving Princess Zelda would be something he should keep close to the chest. On the other hand, Selmie had shown to be a helpful ally, and slightly snarky friend. Plus, it's not like she had any talkative neighbours. Link took a deep breath. "What do you know about the Great Calamity?"

Selmie thought about it for a moment. "Not a whole lot, really. The Princess at the time worked with a group of Knights to fight the Calamity using those giant machines. One of the Knights supposedly had a magic sword that could defeat the Calamity, but their machines turned against them, and killed them all before attacking the rest of the Kingdom."

"Not bad, but there was only one Knight. The other four were called the Champions."

Given her love for old stories, Selmie was already listening closely. "How do you know that?"

Link sighed. "I know, because I was that Knight. The Champions were my friends, and today, I'm trying to save Princess Zelda."

==============================================================================

30 minutes later, Link had explained everything, at least to the best of his abilities. Zelda, the Champions, the Divine Beasts, and his reawakening 100 years later. The fire was getting low, so without a word, Selmie went to put more wood on it. The story had certainly sounded bizarre, but she had no reason not to believe him. He spoke of the events with the detail only someone who was there could provide, and not once did his face show any signs of deceit.

Selmie stood from the fire. "How close are you to finishing this mission?" Her voice had lost its usual attitude.

"I've restored two of the Divine Beasts. I still need to restore the other two." Link had since stopped shivering. He stood from the chair, and began making his way towards the door. "I've already wasted too much time. I need to head to Zora's Domain."

"What? Link, no!" Selmie rushed over and grabbed him by the arm. "Even if you weren't some destined hero, I wouldn't let you go out in this storm. You my not be feeling cold right now, but your clothes are still wet. You'll freeze to death!"

Link tried to pull away, but her grip was strong. "Selmie, please. The Princess, the Kingdom, and possibly even the entire world are at risk."

Selmie turned him around, and pushed him against the wall, her emerald eyes bearing into his blue. "And who's going to save them if you're a frozen corpse, buried in snow on the side of the mountain?" Her voice had raised just a bit, her expression slowly shifting to anger.

Link was surprised at her strength, and only now realized that she was slightly taller than him. "It's... I..."

Selmie's face softened. "Remember what I said when I first taught you shield sledding? You've got a good head on your shoulders. Let's make sure you keep it there."

At a loss for words, Link simply nodded in response. Victory assured, Selmie released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. As she calmed down, she finally noticed the position she had put them in. Her hands were balled into fists against his chest, so she could feel his heart pounding quite hard. Her own heart was racing, and her face was quite close to his. In a moment of pure instinct, she destroyed what distance remained, and pressed her lips to his.

Link was nothing but surprised, and tensed up a little. Selmie noticed it, and immediately backed away, a blush appearing in her light brown face. "UH... SORRY! I WASN'T THINKING, AND I READ A LOT OF ROMANCE BOOKS FROM THE GERUDO!" She looked down at the floor, and the few fur rugs she had strewn about. "You just seemed stressed. I'm sorry if I crossed the line."

Link's mind was racing. His sense of duty told him to accept her apology, and move on as if nothing had happened. He also knew that he had a responsibility to stay focused on his mission; at this very moment, Zelda was inside the castle, holding back the apocalypse all by herself. He looked at Selmie, and realized that despite her insistence on living on the mountain on her own, there are times where she must feel incredibly lonely. Even if that wasn't the case, Selmie had offered some kind of help every time he came by. Link couldn't deny that she was very beautiful, and could feel his own urges growing stronger. He made up his mind.

Feeling awkward, Selmie decided to fill the silence. She spoke quietly. "Um... if you don't have any, I can lend you some dry clothes. I'll look away while you get chan-" She was interrupted by a hand on her cheek, which turned her face back to Link's. It was her turn to be surprised when Link returned the kiss. 

She had no reason to believe otherwise, but she was surprised how soft his lips were. She made a small noise in her throat, and melted into him. She couldn't remember the last time she had kissed anyone like this. It felt good, and she didn't know how much experience he had, but it was clear that Link knew what he was doing. 

Link's other hand made its way to her waist, and lightly pulled her closer to him, while her hands both returned to his chest. After a moment, Selmie pushed him back against the door, following and maintaining the kiss. The impact against the door excited Link, who let out a short muffled grunt. He could feel himself getting hard, his member straining against his trousers. Reacting to his noise, Selmie once again pulled away, but not as far.

"Sorry. Is this ok?" She made sure to get confirmation this time. 

Giving a few brief nods, Link answered with a breathy "Yes." In response, Selmie went to release the latch on Link's harness, letting his sword and shield fall to the floor. 

She let out a brief giggle. "Regardless of whatever it is we're doing here, we DO need to get you out of these wet clothes."

"Right..." Link replied, still breathing heavily. He was at a bit of a loss for words. Not unusual for him, but for different reasons this time. 

Link removed his gloves, and went to work on his Rito made tunic. Once it was off, he returned his gaze to the shield surfer, and saw that she had removed her socks and her own shirt, and was standing before him with nothing above her waist except for her chest wrappings and her small scarf. He couldn't help but stare. Instead of saying something witty or tempting, his pragmatic nature took over. "Aren't you going to be cold."

Selmie giggled, and slowly walked back over to the Knight. "We've got a good fire going, with plenty of wood, and my cabin is very good at keeping warm. Besides-" She placed her hands on the door on either side of Link's head, pressing her body into his, barely an inch away from his face. "- this is the best way to share body heat."

With that, her lips finally returned to his. Link's arms wrapped around her body, his hands eager to explore her mostly bare back. Her left hand left the door, and began it's own journey down his body, feeling his chest. She was again surprised by how soft he felt, interrupted only by the scars he accumulated through countless battles. 

As much as she was enjoying kissing him, Selmie was eager to move things along. With a brief nibble to his lower lip, she began moving her ministrations along his cheek, and towards his neck. His breath heavy in her ear, she made sure to make a quick detour, and give a firm bite to his pointed ear.

"Hah! Selm-" Link gasped. He couldn't remember if he had always enjoyed this kind of lovemaking, or even if he had ever taken a lover before, but Link couldn't deny that his heart was beating harder than ever. His member was also at full mast, aching to receive some attention.

His left hand moved up and grabbed a fistful of Selmie's blonde hair, while his right hand moved down, and filled itself with an ample portion of her tight rear. In doing so, he pulled her waist into his. 

She was giving his neck a good hard suck, making sure to leave some physical evidence of their passion. His trousers were thicker than average, but she could still feel how hard he had become against her thigh. "Mmm, looks like we have a new friend. Should we let him out?"

"P-please." was Link's only reply. With that, Selmie gave him another full kiss on the lips, before she began kissing her way down his body. As she passed, she took a leap of faith, and decided to suck on his right nipple. His eyes went wide, and he let out another gasp. He was discovering (or rediscovering, for all he knew) new pleasures left and right.

Selmie continued on her journey. She was now down on her knees, and gave one last kiss to his navel. She lifted up his legs one by one, and removed his boots. She then slowly mover her hands up his legs and outer thighs, before coming together to undo his leather belt. Pulling his trousers down, she came face to face with his dark blue under shorts, his member well defined.

She pressed her hand against his veiled cock, and began slowly rubbing up and down. "Looks like you've got quite the tool here. I wonder what it looks like?" Link could feel her breath on his crotch. He looked down to see that she had been watching him the whole time, seeing what kinds of reactions he made. She hooked her index finger into his waistband. "I wonder what it tastes like?" She began to pull on his shorts, her finger tracing his skin on its way down, sending shivers all throughout Link's body.

Link felt as though he was about to pass out, until he felt his shorts snap back to his waist. Slightly startled, he watched as Selmie stood back up. "I'm a patient girl though. This storm is keeping us here all night, so we don't have to rush things."

That being said, Link rushed forward, and reclaimed Selmie's lips, his now sweat covered back finally leaving the door of the cabin. Wanting to take some initiative for himself, Link pushed his tongue forward, and it was eagerly accepted into the other Hylian with a surprised "Mmm!"

Walking backwards, Selmie began to slowly lower both of them onto the fur rugs. Pulling the Champion with her, Selmie sat down, and leaned back against her hand. They paused for a moment. Foreheads pressed together, with shaky breaths, emerald eyes staring into ocean blue. 

Selmie suddenly remembered something very important. "Sorry to pause things for a moment, but before we continue, can you look in the bottom drawer of my wardrobe, and bring me the bottle with the purple drink?"

"Sure" Link nodded. He stood up and moved over to the wardrobe. He looked around for a moment. "The one with the Gerudo symbol on it?"

"Yes please." Link brought it back and handed it to her. "Thank you." She removed the top, and drank the whole thing. When she was done, she very noticeably shuddered. "Ugh. Tastes like a Goron's armpit."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Medicine?"

"In a way. The Gerudo call it the Moon Shadow Brew. They can only cook it under the light of a full moon, so they always mass produce the stuff. It doesn't eliminate them, but it helps to suppress the effects of a woman's cycle. Pretty handy in a town completely full of women."

Link considered what she was saying. "Oh... so are you... um..."

"No" Selmie replied. "It has another purpose." She began to blush before she continued. "It also prevents a woman from getting pregnant when she has sex."

"Oh..." Link was also blushing now. 

Selmie noticed, and gave another giggle. "You're adorable, Mr. Hero. Anyway, now that that's out of the way, shall we continue?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Yes Ma'am." Link replied eagerly. He crawled over and once again began kissing her. Their pause had only lasted for a moment, but returning to her lips felt like arriving at the Kara Kara Oasis after a long day wandering the desert.

Without breaking the kiss, he gently pushed her back onto the rug. Her left leg raised upward, and wrapped around his waist, pulling him close, and pressed his member against her thigh, while his right leg was pressed against her core.

Groans escaped from both Hylians, and Link decided he wanted to hear more. 

He filled her hands with his, and moved them above her head. He put her hands together, and held them both with one hand by her wrists. He moved his right hand down to her leg, and slid it down to her ass, and back up to her knee. She began moving her groin against his leg, letting out a moan into Link's mouth. 

Link released her lips, and she eagerly tried to get him back, only to be held down by her suspended arms. The Champion had reversed their situation from the door, and began kissing his way across Selmie's cheek, and down her neck. As he continued, he could feel her chest heaving, pressing her still covered breasts into his own chest. Once again driven by instinct, Selmie gave her lover a simple request; "Please ... Link ... mark me. HAH! Ma-make me yours!"

Link eagerly granted her request, gently removing her purple scarf, and sucking on the skin of her chocolate coloured neck. As he continued, Link moved his hand from her leg, and began slowly dragging it up her stomach, fingers snaking their way just under her chest wrappings. She raised her chest at his touch, a silent sign of approval, and encouragement to continue. 

Finding a loose strand, Link began the process of unwrapping her. Given their position, it was a little awkward. Selmie began pushing her hands against Link's. "I can do that, if y-you want."

Link pushed her hands back down, and whispered in her ear. "You stay right where you are." He then returned the ear bite she had given him earlier. The push, whisper, and the bite sent a shiver all throughout Selmie's body. She could feel how wet her underwear had become.

Link finally finished with her chest wrappings, tossing the cloth aside, and exposing her breasts to his gaze. They were slightly bigger than they normally looked, their true size kept secret by the tight wrappings. Her nipples were small, pert, and already hard from all of the evening's events. He moved his free hand up her side, and cupped her left breast. He gave a few squeezes, enjoying how well it fit his hand, and how her nipple felt against his palm.

He returned his gaze to her face, and saw her green eyes, half lidded and filled with lust. "You're beautiful." Link said.

Selmie stared back, blush once again rising in her cheeks. "Shut up and ravage me, Hero."

Link crashed his lips back into hers, tongues wrapping together. He released her hands, which instantly wrapped around his body, pulling him as close to her as she could. Her right hand traveled up to his blonde hair, pulling out his hair tie, and letting it all fall out. His hair's newfound freedom didn't last long, as Selmie immediately grabbed a handful, holding Link in place as they continued.

Once again, he began kissing his way down her body. Down her chin, across her neck, now well marked with hickies, and down her collarbone. Link found himself between her breasts, and moved his attention to her right. He kissed all around her nipple, building the anticipation in her body, before finally taking it in. She could feel his cool tongue slide all around her hardened nub, while his right hand continued on her other breast, flicking and lightly pinching her nipple, all while giving her firm squeezes. 

Link gave her nipple a good bite, and Selmie could swear she could see the stars above her cabin. "HAH! LINK!" Her hand pulled on his hair as hard she could, but the last thing she wanted was for him to stop. With his hand, he pulled her other nipple, pinching with all his might. There was some pain, but it was unnoticeable compared to the amount of pleasure she was feeling. "NnnnnnggggggfffffffUCK!"

Link moved his head over to her other breast and repeated the same process, reveling in the divine feeling of her hardened nipple in his mouth.

As he switched, Selmie wrapped her other leg around his waist, and pulled him as close to her as she could. While Link continued smothering her breast, she began thrusting against his pelvis as hard as she could. His member could clearly be felt against her core, but she was still wearing her pants, so couldn't feel it as well as she wanted.

Link finished his work with another bite and tug, drawing another hearty moan out of the mountaineer. They paused for a moment, once again locking eyes. Link moved his hand down, and hooked his fingers into her waistband. Selmie simply nodded, and before she knew it, her pants were finally gone. 

The fire was still in a fair state, but the air felt cool on her legs. Link ran his hands along her smooth legs, eyes locked on her cotton underwear, which had a large wet spot. Link gave her a sly smile.

"Just take them off already." was her only response.

So the Champion did just that, tossing them aside to join the rest of their clothes in parts unknown.

Link took a moment to admire her womanhood. A few folds of light brown skin, glistening with slick from the night's events, and a dark bud resting at the top, alongside a light patch of blonde hair.

Link reached down to touch her, before he was interrupted. "Wait." Selmie sat up, and got on her knees, bringing her face back to his. "You too." Link nodded, brushing some of his now loose hair out of his face.

Selmie reached down to his shorts, and began removing them. As they reached his knees, his erection popped out, triumphant in its new freedom.

Both Hylians, now fully nude, paused to admire each other's bodies. Link's covered in scars and bruises from a lifetime of battle. Selmie's dotted with smaller scratches from her life on the mountain, and a former career as a pro shield surfer. 

Selmie cupped Link's cheeks, and brought him back in for a passionate kiss. Link's hands found her waist, and went down to get full grabs of her now bare ass. Feeling her drive return after a moment of admiration, she pushed the Knight down onto the rug, which he found slightly ticklish. "Now it's my turn." she said between kisses.

"As you wish." he replied.

She once again kissed her way down his torso, making sure to give one of his nipples a playful bite on the way, both to repay him for his work with hers, and to remind him of his earlier reaction.

Finally, after what had felt like hours of lovemaking, Selmie was staring at the exposed and fully erect cock of the Hylian Champion.

She gave him a light kiss on the tip, and it immediately twitched, Link letting out a light groan. She lightly wrapped her hand around his member, and began gently stroking. After everything that had happened that night, Link could already feel the pressure being built. Selmie's hand was calloused from her hard work on the mountain, but her touch was still gentle.

Soon after, she held his cock up, and gave it a slow lick to the underside from the base to the tip, drawing another shuddering moan from Link, which was music to her ears. She gave another lick to the side, slightly flicking her tongue as she got to the tip. "Nngghh, hah! Shit!"

Selmie then fully took him into her mouth, and began bobbing her head up and down. When she came to the tip again, she swirled her tongue around the sensitive head, and sent a jolt of pleasure throughout his body. "AH FUCK!" His reaction brought a question to Selmie's mind. She reminded herself to ask it once they were done, not that she wanted to wrap this up soon.

She continued sucking, feeling his cock get more and more tense. Link would also occasionally thrust forward, and was doing so with increasing frequency, so it was clear he was reaching his limit. She sucked on his tip hard, while stroking him with her hand. He leaned his head back, and reached for her head. holding on for dear life. "Nnnnnnhhhaaaa FUCK! CUMMING! CUMMING!"

True to his word, Link released several spurts of his seed, which Selmie eagerly swallowed down. She continued to suck, making sure to completely clean off his member.

She sat up on her knees, watching Link as he recovered from his orgasm. His cock softened a bit, but not entirely. Link sat up, saw Selmie watching him, and quickly crawled back over to her, returning to the oasis of her lips, now warm from his own heat.

When the kiss broke, there was only one thought on Link's mind. "You're really good at that."

Selmie giggled. "My Gerudo romance books proved to be good teachers."

"I might have to borrow some then."

"I don't know, they might be too much for you. Besides, your work on my tits earlier shows that you know what you're doing." Selmie remembered the question she had. "I know your memory isn't all there, but... have you ever had sex before?"

Link pondered her question. "I honestly don't know. Everything feels familiar, but also like I'm discovering things for the first time."

"Well, regardless, you're doing a great job. Though, I hope you know that you're not done yet." Selmie leaned back on her hands, and spread her legs. "You still have to return the favour." 

Link leaned forward and kissed her knee. "I wouldn't dream of leaving you unsatisfied." 

Selmie bit her lip as Link began kissing his way down her thighs. As he came to her entrance, he lay down on his stomach, while she remained still, watching him with no intent of looking away.

Link began kissing, licking, and sucking all around her slit, trying to build as much anticipation as possible. Finally, he made direct contact, kissing her folds, and giving a light suck. 

It was one thing to see how wet she was, but feeling it was another thing altogether. Link's lips were immediately covered in her slick, easily sliding around her crotch. He licked from the bottom of her slit to the top, flicking his tongue on her clit, before completely engulfing it in his mouth.

Selmie finally leaned back, staring at the ceiling as pulse after pulse of pleasure was sent through her body. With his left hand, Link grabbed her right, and intertwined their fingers. With his right hand, he began slowly rubbing her slit, which made his lover lightly gasp.

He began rotating his fingers in a counterclockwise motions, her slick removing any resistance to his work.

"Huh... huh... Link, please... put them in. Put your fingers in me. Fuck me with your fingers!"

Link obeyed, and slowly slid two of his fingers into her pussy. He moved them around inside her, feeling around. Selmie layed down on her back, and started grasping her own breast with her free hand, the other still holding Link's. 

Not long after, Link's fingers found her sensitive spot. Link noticed her twitch whenever he passed it, and decided to focus his fingers there, while still licking and sucking on her clit. He began pumping his fingers faster and faster, Selmie's moans rising in volume.

Her climax approaching, Selmie let go of Link's hand, and reached out to grab hold of his hair, quickly wrapping her legs around his head to hold him in place. "FUCK... DON'T STOP, LINK! PLEASE DON'T STOP!" Selmie screamed.

Link's tongue was now rapidly sliding over her clit, mixed with powerful sucks, and his fingers rubbing her spot into oblivion. He slid a third finger into her, barely letting up with the pace. Her legs now shaking violently against his head.

"BY THE GODDESS! FUCK! IT FEELS SO GOOD! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Both of her hands now grabbing Link's hair, Selmie nearly blacked out as she finally found release.

She kept her hands and legs were they were while she came down from her high, Link removing his fingers and happily continuing to lick her pussy, sending gentle shocks through her body.

She finally released his head, and stayed there breathing heavily while staring at the ceiling. Her vision was then filled the sight of Link, his loose hair curtaining his face, and the lower half of his face shimmering from her fluids.

Selmie could only stare into his eyes, breathing hard, her heart hammering in her chest. "You've definitely done this before."

Link chuckled. "Maybe I have. Either way, I'm glad I could it with you."

Selmie felt some of her strength come back, and sat up. She looked down, and saw that Link was hard once again. "You uhh.... you good to keep going?" she asked, eyes half lidded. 

Link leaned closer, speaking softly. "I am if you are." Once again, their lips were pressed together. In an instant, Selmie threw her arms around his neck, pulling the two of them back down to the floor. 

Their kissing continued for a few minutes, before Selmie grabbed a handful of Link's hair and pulled him away. "Enough playing around. Get inside me."

"As you wish." Link used his hand to guide his cock to her entrance, pushing in gently. Selmie inhaled gently, eager and excited. Before he continued, Link asked "Have you ever done this before?"

Selmie nodded. "With a guy I was dating, but that was years ago now. Don't worry about hurting me." With that, Link finally pushed in, Selmie's breath catching in her throat. Her breath coming out all at once as Link buried himself to the hilt inside her. Her mouth hung open, and the look on her face was of pure ecstasy.

Link began pumping his hips, drawing moan after moan out of the mountaineer. The Champion pressed his lips to hers, wanting to catch her moans all for himself. It had been some time since Selmie had felt such pleasure. She would often play with herself while reading her erotic Gerudo novels, but few things ever reached farther than her own fingers. She would never say that Link wasn't pleasing her, but in the back of her mind, she felt as though there was something more they could be doing.

As if answering her silent prayer, Link passed his arms under her knees, and pulled the two of them up until he was sitting on his knees. With the added effect of gravity now upon them, Link's cock was pushed even deeper into Selmie's pussy. Every pump from his hips reaching deeper and deeper inside her. She had never felt pleasure like this before. What few lovers she had taken into her bed never lasted as long as Link had, and to say they were as well bestowed as him would be an insult to the Hylian Champion. Every pump sent waves of pleasure throughout her entire body, sending her ever closer to what felt like the middle ground between madness and enlightenment. Pushing her over the edge, Selmie broke the kiss. "HAH! FUCK! LINK, NNN-NEVER STOP! KEEP FUCKING ME, PLEASE! YOUR COCK FEELS SO GOOD!"

Their kiss now over, the Hylians were now vocally expressing their pleasure to the howling winds of the mountain. Selmie moved her hands from his neck down to his back, pulling herself as close to him as she possibly could. Every now and then, she gave his ear a quick and hard bite. Her breasts pressed into his chest, while she began digging her nails into his back, leaving long red lines.

It was now Link's turn to express his pleasure, coming in between his own thrusting and quick breathing. "S-Selmie... it feels... amazing! I don't think... I'll last much longer!"

Selmie pulled away from him, a single request on her mind. "Wait, wait," she said, taking a brief moment to catch her breath before continuing; "Can we change positions? There's one I've wanted to try for a while now." Link nodded, and the two untangled their limbs from each other. Selmie turned her back to Link, before leaning forward onto her hands and knees, sticking her ass back at the other Hylian. "Ok, now finish what you started!"

Link was frozen for a moment as he stared at her ass, an idea developing in his mind. It was an idea he would never have entertained under normal circumstances, but he was all to curious to try regardless. _And if she doesn't like it, I'll stop right away._

Selmie, curious as to why she wasn't being filled again, called to Link without looking back. "Hey, Mr. Hero! Where'd you go? To intimidated by the sight of my aaAAAAASSSSSS!" The end of her sentence rising in pitch and volume, she felt a new sensation on her most private of areas. She craned her neck to look behind her, only to see the top of Link's head above her rear, the rest of him busily licking at her asshole. Link's eyes opened and stared back into hers.

He pulled back. "Is this ok?"

Selmie's mind was racing, her jaw hanging open. What she had just experienced had felt so foreign and taboo, but she couldn't deny that she felt a strange pleasure in feeling is tongue in that spot. Curiosity taking over, she gave a small nod, and watched as Link smiled, and went back to work.

Link's tounge slid all around her spot, occasionally pushing inside her. While it never made it very far, it still managed to send jolts of pleasure up Selmie's spine. Her face fell towards the floor as she was overcome by the new experience. What fractured pieces of her rational mind remained wondered if Link had ever done this before with someone. Maybe the Princess? The thought of the Princess fooling around with her appointed Knight was immediately one of interest. The thought, combined with Link's continuing work on her ass, had somehow made her even wetter.

Link himself found evidence of her arousal when he moved his hand back to her pussy, and began moving his thumb up and down her slit. The combined contact caused Selmie to release a shuddering moan, any hesitations or thoughts of decency nothing more than a memory at this point. 

After a few more minutes, Link pulled away, earning a small whine of disappointment from the shield surfer. She felt an odd sense of abandonment, before feeling something much thicker return to the entrance of her womanhood.

_Oh yeah.... we were fucking.... right._

Link once again pushed himself in, placing both of his hands on her hips to keep her in place. He thrust slowly at first, getting back into the rhythm. Selmie loved the slow thrusts, as she could truly take in the size and feel of his cock as it passed through her core. Before long, Link began increasing the pace, bringing back the moans from the girl he was fucking. 

Finally having her wish fulfilled, Selmie couldn't help but cry out in pure joy. Ever since Link returned her first kiss earlier that evening, she was hoping they would end up in this position, his cock constantly brushing past the most sensitive spot inside her. Soon, only four sounds could be heard inside the cabin; a crackling fire, the slapping of hips, and the lust filled moans of two young Hylians. 

His thrusts never stopping, Link grabbed at her arm and pulled her up into him, her back pressing into his chest. In the transition, her moans were mixed with giggles. Link then moved his other hand up her body, filling it with her breast, pinching a nipple between his fingers. "Ha.... ha.... Hy.... Hylia.... Hylia forgive me! By the G-Goddess! Y-y-you're amazing!" Selmie reached back and grabbed a handful of his hair.

Feeling his release quickly approaching, Link moaned into Selmie's ear. "Ss-Selmie, I'm almost there!"

"Yes, Link! Keep fucking me! Fill me up!" Link reached down with his free hand, and used two fingers to rub her clit in a clockwise rotation. "Oh shit, Link! Yes! Keep going!"

Link's thrusts, and his fingers, increased in speed. Link's mouth hung open while his eye's were sealed shut. His moans nothing less than a symphony to Selmie, who herself was rapidly approaching orgasm. 

With a few more thrusts, Link released, feeling his cock eagerly pump his seed into his lover. Hardly a moment later, the feeling of being filled sent Selmie crashing over her own ledge, the two Hylians sharing the moment with screams of unparalleled pleasure as their release slowly poured out, and the two fell to the floor.

After a moment to catch their breath, Selmie pulled out Link's cock, and crawled back on top of him. "Kiss me." was her only, quiet reply. Link grabbed the back of her head, and pulled her lips back down to his. 

After a few moments of gentle lovemaking, they pulled apart. They simply stared into each other for a moment, each of them feeling the fatigue set in.

Without words, Link lay her down, and grabbed the blanket and pillow from her bed, rejoining her on the rug. Selmie rolled to her side, and snuggled up to Link's chest. Link pulled the blanket over both of them, and then wrapped his arm around her lower back, gently pulling her closer.

"Thank you, Link." Selmie said quietly.

Link kissed her on the forehead. "I should thank you. If it weren't for you, I'd be wandering around in a blizzard right now."

Selmie giggled again. "True, but I can't remember the last time I felt the things I felt tonight. I have my books, and a Rito friend who checks on me, but I still get lonely up here."

"I can stick around for a few more days, and I'll be sure to stop by as often as I can."

"I'll take your offer for the 'sticking around for a few days,' but you have a Kingdom that needs saving. Hold off on the checkups until then. Besides, I'm sure your Princess would like to spend a night or two like this with you."

Link looked down at her, and she looked up at him. "Ok then. Deal." He leaned down and gave her one more kiss. 

Not long after, they were both sleeping soundly on the floor, the fire slowly going out behind them.

  
==============================================================================

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was playing Breath of the Wild while thinking about doing a Zelda smut fic, when I came across Selmie in the mountains. The idea of an isolated, erotic night on the top of a mountain was immediately intriguing to me. I may do a Zelda x Selmie piece sometime in the future, but I will 100% do a Link x Zelda piece!


End file.
